power rider wizard
by alexrusso89
Summary: the first in my US adaption of kamen rider wizard under the power rider banner Justin russo lost his wizard powers to his sister alex now equipped with the wizdriver Justin has taken up the mantle of power rider wizard but the villians aren't the only ones lurking in the darkness does Justin have have what I takes to be a power rider
1. Chapter 1

Power rider wizard

episode 1- power rider of waverly place

it's been two months now since it happened and I couldn't be happier "stretch please" a voice says as I place a ring over my belt , a magic spell seal suddenly opens next to me I reach my hand in and pull out a paper bag with doughnuts inside the seal disappears , I take a bite of a doughnut.

It sit looking out over the city it's unbelievably beautiful the last time I looked at the city was the day I lost my wizard powers to my younger sister alex russo well so did my younger brother max russo too, my name is justin russo I'm the oldest of the russo siblings and the first power rider.

Malibu florida

miley stewart stepped down the stairs in her fathers house her family was out shopping outside the house a black demon like figure watched her he was black had wolves head on his chest and shoulders his face was a wolf's head " excelllent she will make a great phantom" the monster says before laughing evilly behind the wolf monster was a card on the card was a power rider masked that ressembled a barcode .

New york

I look around as I walk down waverly place I haven't been here since that day

(flashback)

"edgebonou2sis" alex says hitting max as the timer runs out , I drop to my knees " she did it she won" I say in utter shock " un-fucking-believable " max says , I look at max and nod slowly , the battlefield disappears and were back home , I sigh as professor crumbs walks over to me and max " im sorry I know it's a little quick but " the professor says , max looks down .

Professor crumbs holds up his hands blue light emerages from chest a green light from max the light swirls around professor crumbs before shooting into alex , alex gasps and cringes a little bit " ok im all powerful bye bye" alex says sending a spell at me and max we both disappear

(end of flashback)

I stare in shock as juliette walks upto me " hi justin" she says " um...hi" I say juliette smiles " wait how are you able to be in the sun I thought vampires couldn't " justin says " oh yes right well...as revenge for mason leaving her alex turned me human " juliette says , I stare in shock " she..she...she..WHAT! " I say " she's gone mad with power rules waverly place with an iron fist " juliette says , I look at the sub station my families resturant max still hasn't been located since were banished I guess you could say.

I storm into the sub station it's empty , the tables are dusty it looks like no one has been here in a while I see the freezer door open , I walk towards it I suddenly see my parents frozen turned into stone statues " alex has gone too far " I say and I storm down into the wizards lair I walk in alex is sitting on a throne her best friend harper at her feet like a dog " so my powerless brother has retuned " alex says , I swipe a ring over my belt without her seeing " shabba do wa henshin shabba do wa henshin " my belt sings and flashes differnant colours " what is that? Where is it coming from? " alex demands " who said im powerless? " I say pushing this little visor over my ruby ring on my left hand then swiping It over my belt "henshin " I say " fire please he he he he he " my belt says as a magic spell seal coloured red appears covering me from left to right transforming me into power rider wizard ( a/n: google kamen rider wizard if you want to know what he looks like it's too hard to discribe ).

alex looks shocked harper gasps " impossible" alex stutters " not really I just got powers again " I say smiling behind my mask , alex stands up her face darkens " no I won your not allowed to get your powers back that's not fair" she screams at me " who said they were my powers these powers were a gift and are in no way related to my old powers " I say swiping another ring and summoning my wizsword.

Alex summons a energon axe and swings at me I block it with my sword alex kicks me I move backwards alex swings again I dodge this time harper watches nerviously " this ends now" I say " never" alex says charging at me , I hit the thumb on the hand on the sword it's just like my belt's hand I swipe a ring " final strike fire please he he he he " the sword says charging up alex swings he axe as I swing my sword it slashes her mid section red magic seals surround her as she falls to the ground.

, I walk away as she explodes harper looks at me : that was your sister your own blood " harper scolds " was as off the day she won she was never my sister " I say walking away


	2. Chapter 2 two in one rider

Chapter 2 - two in one rider

The Tipton hotel in Boston is a luxurious hotel owned my Tipton and run by mr mosey on the roof the Tipton hotel were two teenagers they had blonde hair and looked exactly alike except one was a little fatter then the other.

" so I heard Alex Russo got taken down" one said , the other looked at the teenager " when? How? " he exclaimed clearly shocked " by a kamen rider" the other said " there's another rider? " the other said " zack you know what we have to do" one said " yes Cody I do" zack said holding up a purple device shaped like a USB zack pressed " joker" the device said Cody pressed his " cyclone" it said " I guess we should pay this rider a visit" zack said smirking " yes we should " Cody said .

" so how riders are there ? Zack said " in the world in total over 80" Cody replied " besides this one any others near us?" Zack asked " not that I know of " Cody said " ok then " zack said , the two teenagers left the roof of the Tipton hotel.

Waverly place New York

, Justin stepped out of what was once his families sand which shop his family was gone his only link was Alex and she was down and out " where do I go now?" Justin asked himself , Justin looked around the street it seems to be brighter the darkness around it was starting to fade " did Alex really cast so much darkness? " Justin said as people started to venture outside once again , Justin walked to the end of the street where his bike dragon raider was parked " I am a kamen rider I must protect the innocent " Justin said as he rode away .

Malibu Florida

,Miley Stewart sat tied up on the lounge room table her best friend lily was trying to fight off what was attacking them but failing the thing was a red and silver blur and moved at the speed of light , it struck lily hard causing her to go flying through the back doors leading to the deck lily hit with a thud , Miley screamed , the blur moved and in a blink of an eye the blur and Miley were both gone , lily slowly got to her feet as a man in a pink black and white what seemed like armour appeared his helmet had green bug like eyes and a barcode motif on it " what happend here?" He said " what are you?" Lily asked " me?... I'm just a passion through kamen rider " the man said.

, Justin speed down the road he was on the outskirts of New York , suddenly he was knocked off his bike , Justin looked up to see his old friends zack and Cody old friends " your a sight for sore eyes" Justin said getting up " oh we're just getting started " Cody said holding up his green USB thing " cyclone " it said Cody then placed on his belt it disappeared and re appeared in zack's , zack held up a purple USB device " joker " it said and zack placed in his belt pushed them down and apart and did a pose " cyclone joker " his belt said accompanied by rock music and in a gust of wind where zack and Cody once stood was a green and purple kamen rider " time to count up your sins " double said in both zack and copy's voice .

"We'll now this just got interesting " Justin said holding up a ring and activating his belt " Sha ba henshin " his belt sang till Justin placed his ring over it " flame please he he he he " it sang as Justin transformed " let's get this party started then " double said charging at wizard , wizard jumped kicking double causing him to fall backwards " you bastard" double said punching wizard , wizard fell backwards as double pulled two more USB devices out one gun metal grey and the other brig red " heat metal" their belt said as the green and purple half and half rider was now red and grey ' double pulled his staff from his back as wizard summoned his hand sword/gun " now it's interesting " wizard said slashing at double who blocked with his staff " yes it is" double said landing a double strike from both ends of the staff on wizard , wizard changed his sword to its gun mode as double plugged in two more USB devices " Luna trigger" the belt said seeming to song out trigger as the red and grey was now a Luna yellow and electric blue and sporting a mini machine gun , wizard fired but double dodged , double plugged in e trigger USB into the gun "trigger maximum drive" the gun said as double unleashed a Gatling gun like barrage striking wizard causing him to fall backwards.

, Double approached wizard ready to finish him off , suddenly a red and grey blur struck double causing him to fall backwards as fast as the blur appreared it quickly disappeared , wizard and double both looked " you killed Alex we must stop you" double said seeming to sound like he was crying " I didn't have a choice" wizard said " we all have choices " double said , suddenly a man in a green and grey outfit with a bug head appeared kicking both wizard and double down " kamen riders do not fight they work together we are all on the a!e side we fight for justice and to protect the innocent " the rider said " who are you?" Wizard asked , the green rider struck a pose " kamen rider the first" he said , he then left " the first has a point " Cody said " yea " zack said , double looked at wizard " if you ever need back up we got your back us and every other kamen rider out there " double said , wizard nods " same here " wizard holding out his hand , double shakes wizards hand .

Location unknown

, Miley Stewart was held in a machine a weird belt around her waist " what are you gonna do to me?" Miley demanded " your gonna help us destroy every kamen rider out their " a voice said from the darkness " who are you?" Miley said struggling " we are the darkness were are the light. We are everyone and everything we will rule the world " the voice said as someone activates the belt around miley's waist , Miley screams as she transforms in a blue version of the pink rider with bigger shoulder pad and her helmet having no eyes just a black visor and a blue barcode motif " welcome kamen rider dined" the voice says.


	3. Chapter 3 power to terror?

( hey guys this is set after the go to hell tour where everything has changed so please read that story and you will see why things changed thanks guys )

episode 3- power to terror?

In midst of battlefield is an armored rider on a horse, followed by many Kaijin. The male rider is seen wearing a blue bodysuit, golden armor, and seen on his torso and helmet, armor resembling an orange on his shoulder, chest, back, and even his visor look like an orange slice above the silver mouthpiece and the below the golden samurai helmet.

Across from them were another warrior on his motorcycle and several more Kaijin and another armored warrior that blends in with the Kaijin army. He resembles much of a medieval European knight with a lance which resembles that of banana. While the other rider who was hidden amidst the Kajin, had a Viking theme design, but it hard to give a clear description.

If it's possible to been seen from the sky, the blue and orange rider's forces were mostly blue, assembled in position that looked like an orange slice while the red rider's kaijin were assembled to form a more banana-like shape. Watching them from not too far away was some green Kajin force leaded by two more riders. The one rider watching down looked most like a samurai expect for his white bodysuit, golden armor, and melon pieces that made up the majority of his armor, and his visor looked like it was yellow. The one standing next to him, who quickly kneeled down was a mostly green rider, also having golden armor, but his warrior theme that of a Chinese warrior, and his fruit theme was that of a grape. The grape rider glance over at the white rider, but the white rider gave him of assured.

Nearby, a female figure was lying on the ground before waking up. She has blond hair, she was wearing all white, and her eyes were… unusual, one being red. She walked over to the teams of armored warrior, and looked at all of them.

Suddenly, the flower that was in the woman's hair suddenly flies out via the wind, making her gasp, and landed right in the middle of the battlefield.

The orange warrior shouted, urging his forces forward, leading the charge on his horse.

While the banana warrior, and the Viking warrior that blended in charged as well. The melon rider and grape rider stood up, looked down, and readied themselves for action.

The forces of the Orange warrior and Banana warrior continued to fire at each other, avoiding any of the riders charging to lead the way

The two warriors got closer and close to each-other, while the two riders watching from the distance and the two charging riders got closer and just readier their weapons.

Suddenly a red and white bullet train sped past .

Justin woke with a startle " what the hell was that ?" , Justin got out of his bed and walked out on to the balcony of his apartment above his magic shop and looked out onto the city , something felt different but Justin wasn't sure , he had defeated his sister who along with her best friend/ lover harper was in another room recovering , Justin had sealed the evil away in her for now ...but Justin knew it might not be sealed away forever , anyway he had his sister back for now that was enough , Justin smiled at the city .

A night security guard cowered in fear in his office the two doorways has steel doors down and locked , the guard checked his monitor looking at the security cameras then at the clock 4am , the guard sighed , loud banging suddenly scared the guard , the lights flickered

" no no come on down go out don't go...the power suddenly goes out causing the door to go back up in to the roof and plunge the office into darkness...out"

The guard cowered under his desk as music played , loud thuds could be heard sounding like something was walking , the guard whimpered knowing that there was something in the darkness in his office , more walking like noises were suddenly heard there was more then one thing in his office , suddenly something grabbed guard and pulled him out from under his desk , the guard screamed as two eye like lights stared back at him before a ear splitting roar could be heard .

( "This is where our story ends. I have no mercy left to give. It could have been different, it could have been better, it could have been perfect. But now this is your fault. I am going to punish you. I want you to open your eyes, open your eyes and look at your dismay. Open your eyes, Bryan, this is the end. Have you heard the good news? The Earth is rotting beneath your feet. The human race is a bacteria that infects and destroys. He needed me. He needed me. Fate works in strange ways. He was lost. She dances and sings in the light. She lurks in the shadows, and she always gets her way. Now he has a home. Your words mean nothing to him now. He only hears my truth. Now he has a home. He has a home. Fate. She is a strange beast. She warms your heart with her eyes right before she tears you apart with her teeth. Ask me now: Are her virtues worth this gamble? Usos, if I was to break one of your bones, would the other one feel it? If I cut one of you, would the other one bleed? Aren't you tire of playing hero? Don't you realize that you're living this giant lie? ... Run.")

Alex woke in a cold sweat , Harper was startled by Alex's sudden springing up

" Alex ? Your awake "

Alex stiffened as she was suddenly hugged by Harper

" i was so worried when Justin defeated you i thought i had lost you"

Alex looked at Harper

" Justin? Where is my brother now?" Alex asked

" he's on the balcony " Harper replied

Alex nodded and gingerly got out of her bed ,her room was almost the same as it always had been filled with magic book on pranks and other spells her diary and tones of clothes spread across the floor and yet her wardrobe still looked full the blinds on her window were pulled down , Alex limped out of her room

" Alex no you need your rest "

" Haprer don't try to stop i have to talk to Justin " alex replied as she limped out of the door and down the hallway .

Justin looked as he heard someone come onto the balcony

" you shouldn't be here Alex you should be resting"

" i know Justin but i needed to talk to you "

" what about?"

" thank you"

" for?"

" for saving me from myself "

" were family no thanks needed"

Alex smiled

" now please rest Alex"

" ok Justin"

Justin helped Alex back to her room and back in her bed Harper laid next to Alex in her bed and Justin smiled before leaving the two alone .

Justin stepped into the magic shop below , a crystal ball was flashing

"Hmmmm"

Justin approached the crystal ball , the ball was showing images of a man stuffed into what looks like a bear suit , blood was everywhere along walls of a hallway in a pizzeria

" better check this out "

Justin headed outside and summoned his machine winger , put his helmet on and sped of towards the pizzeria shown in the crystal ball , unknown to Justin he was being watched by a power rider similar to him except his helmet face plate was orange and he had a white cloak like appearance to him

" soon power rider we...will...meet...again"

A spell seal appeared and the white rider stepped through it disappearing .


End file.
